The After Effects of Sweeney Todd
by shaunamarie223
Summary: This story is about what happens after Toby disposes of Todd. Mrs. Lovett's seventeen year old twin daughters come to visit to find out the horrible tale of what was going on at the pie shop,and their mothers death. What do they do? Read to find out! R
1. Chapter 1

Post Todd

NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SWEENEY TODD CHARACTERS!

This is a Story my friend and I came up with after seeing the movie. It's basically in play format. We each have a character of our own and we take turns writing for the other characters. It takes place right after the movie is over.

Antony, Joanna, Toby, Delia, and Celeste are the characters in this story.

p.s. when some thing is in between dashes (like so- thinks-) it indicates what the character is doing or thinking, Otherwise they are talking. Oh…and if we get enough reviews for this first chapter...we'll put up character bio's

Enjoy!

Toby: - Walked out of the bakehouse tossing the razor on the floor.-

Antony: - Runs in pulling Joanna by the hand- Boy… you there boy.

Toby: Yes sir?

Antony: Where is Todd?

Toby: -Looks towards bakehouse stairs- Gone sir…

Antony: - Growls frustrated-

Joanna: Antony, let's just go.

Antony: - Glancing at Joanna- Alright. You boy, -looks at Toby- When Todd comes back, give him my thanks.

Toby: -nods- Yes sir.

-Antony and Joanna leave and two girls, who are fraternal twins, enter-

Celeste: -Smiles and nods at Antony and Joanna- Excuse me….Boy.

Toby: -tired of everyone calling him "boy"- Name's Toby.

Celeste: -taken aback by his hostility- Pleasure to meet you Toby…I'm Celeste, and this is…

Delia: Delia, Delia Lovett to be exact. Do you happen to know where our mother is?

Toby: -Eyes huge in shock- M-mother?

Celeste: -Frowns at her sister- Delia, really…-looks at Toby- Forgive her lad…. She doesn't think before she talks. But yes, Mrs. Lovett is our Mother –blushes- But, if she isn't home…If Mr. Todd is here…

Delia: -glaring at her sister- Don't mind her, She just fancies Todd. And I actually do think before I speak, I'm just blunt when it comes to our mother.

Celeste: -rolls eyes, blushing furiously- No I don't, I….admire him is all.

Toby: -his cold eyes glanced towards the bakehouse door- Your m-mother has died…

Celeste: -gasp in horror- What….dead? –glares venomously at Delia- I told you we should have come sooner.

Delia: -wide eyes panicked- Its not my fault she died Celeste. I never wanted her to….although it may have seemed so. What of Mr. Todd, does he know about this?

Toby: - thinking about whether he should tell Delia and Celeste the truth- Yes….He did…

Delia: -eyes him- What do you mean by did? Did is past tense. –thinking about what might have happened- Are you suggesting that Mr. Todd is no longer alive as well?

Toby: - Still deciding what to do- Yes he had found out that Mrs. Lovett…your m-mother, had slippe d and fell into the bake house oven. He was so devastated that he took one of his razors and slit his own throat in despair. I tried to stop him, but I was too late.

Delia: -trying to comfort her sister (the news of Mr. Todd's fate was too much to handle)- I must see for myself, take me down there Toby.

Toby: -starts to panic- No… you mustn't, a young lady such as yourself mustn't see such a horrific scene.

Delia: I appreciate your concern Toby dear, but I really do need to know. If our mother did indeed pass on, then this shop is now ours –pointing at herself and Celeste- and we need to move our stuff back in or consider selling the place. Now please, take me into the bake house.

Toby: Can't we just notify the authorities, and let them handle it?

Delia: No Toby, they might take this property away from Celeste and I. If you aren't going to take me, I'll just go down myself. –she heads towards the bake house door-

Celeste: I want to go too –holds a hand up silencing Toby's protest- I'm not a child. –wipes tears away- If mother indeed is dead, I need to be there. After all, she was my mother.

Toby: -sighs, defeated, but still unhappy- Very well, follow me.

Delia: -takes her sisters hand and they follow Toby down- It smells dreadful. What's been going on down here?

Toby: -stiffens- this is the bake house mum….-points to grate- those grates lead straight to the sewer, the smell comes up –he bit his lip at the memory of Mrs. Lovett's half-hearted excuse-

Celeste: Toby dear, we have been working in a pie shop for the past two years, and we lived here. Weve never smelt this before.

Toby: -doesn't answer- Please stay on the stairs. I'll bring the body to you. –goes off out of sight-

Delia: -braces herself ( she doesn't have a strong stomach), and turns to celeste- He really wasn't kidding. What are we going to do sis?

Celeste: I don't know. –confused and irritated at having to stay on the stairs- This is ridiculous. Delia, you stay, I'm going.

Toby: -turns to stop her- NO…please don't!

------------------------End of Chapter One------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

The After Effects Of Sweeney Todd

NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SWEENEY TODD CHARACTERS!

This is a Story my friend and I came up with after seeing the movie. It's basically in play format. We each have a character of our own and we take turns writing for the other characters.

CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER

Delia Lovett

Celeste Lovett

Toby

Celeste: -breezes past Toby into bake house- Oh my God! –stares in horror at the face that haunted her dreams. A face from her childhood.- Lucy….

Delia: -takes a step forward, off steps- What is it Celeste? How bad is it?

Celeste: -shouts back- Don't come in Delia, stay there. –glances at Toby- Help me lad. Open the door to the oven…

Toby: -hesitates- But…

Celeste: - glares- Open the door.

Delia: -comes down and almost feints in shock. Looks from face to face: the Beadle, Judge Turpin, Sweeney Todd, then the weathered face of Lucy- Oh my God, Oh My God, what are we going to do? This is a murder scene, we can't just ignore it!

Celeste: -grabs her sister by the shoulders and precedes to shake her- Nothing! We do nothing. Delia, think about it. The Judge was evil anyways. Think of his death as a gift. –a morbid thought crosses her mind- Wait a minute , they were killing people and putting them into pies –stares at Toby- weren't they?

Toby: I believe so, although I am not so sure…

Delia: Theres no telling how many were killed.

Toby: I do suspect that it has been going on since I came to Fleet Street.

Delia: Why would Todd kill himself and leave all these bodies here? Im sure he would not have wanted them found.

Toby: -looking from one to the other- I'm not sure why…maybe he had nothing left to loose after he…

Delia: -eyeing Toby suspiciously- After he what? What aren't you telling us?

Toby: -going rigid- N-nothing…

Delia: No…I refuse to believe that. You're hiding something from us.

Toby: -blurts out- Todd killed your mother!

Delia: -stares at him in shock- What? I don't believe it. Then why would he kill himself? –angered- Your story isn't adding up boy.

Toby: -thinking 'where did I put that razor?...I'm sure I could threaten the two if them...Damn…I threw it down upstairs…'- Umm

Delia: -adding the facts up- You killed Todd didn't you Toby?

Toby: -stares at the floor-

Celeste: -in shock that Mr. Todd had killed her mother- Toby…you didn't kill him.

Toby: -head jerks up- What? Yes I did. He killed Mrs. Lovett, and I promised no one would hurt her and I failed. –tears welling up- I had to….he killed her…-chokes on a sob-

Celeste: -pats Toby on shoulder- No lad. I meant that, well I believe that Todd knew you were there. He let you kill him. –glances at Delia- I've been watching them for quite some time. Did you never realize that just about every customer Todd had never came out?

Delia: I realized that some wouldn't come back out, but I just thought that I had missed them. But, the Judge won't go unnoticed.

Celeste: -chewing on lip- I know, that's why we have to get rid of the body. –glances at oven- Because, if there's no body….there's no crime. Delia –her sister jumped- help me drag these bodies to the oven.

Toby: -still crying he hurries to open door-

Celeste: -notices a scrap of fabric hanging from door of oven- What….-reaches down and snatches it form the flames- Oh God…-she recognized it as a piece of her mothers dress-

Delia: -eyes welling up- M-m-mother

Celeste: -sticks the fabric into her corset- Come on Delia…cry later. We have bodies to dispose of.

Toby: -watched amazed at how alike, yet different they were from Mrs. Lovett.-

Delia: I know sis. Come on…the Judge first.

Celeste: -grabs the Judge's arm- Here…you get 'is feet. –tugs hard- bleedin' 'ell, 'es 'eavy.

Delia: -they move him a meter before they drop him- God, he's a fat bastard, it'nt he?

Celeste: -laughs nervously- Who knew? The Great Judge Turpin, bless his lecherous old heart. –motions to Toby- Come 'ere son. We can't lift his fat arse by ourselves.

Toby: Yes, mum –goes over to Delia's side- You grab his feet. I'll 'old 'is middle.

Celeste: -nods- Good thinking lad.

Delia: -they try again and finally get the judge into the oven- Phew…at least that's done with…the Beadle will be harder.

Celeste: -thoughtful nod- We'll have to cut 'im up. Toby dear, you'll have to do that.

Toby: -wide eyed- Wat….why me?

Celeste: Cause you're a strappin' young lad. Young ladies got no place choppin up animals.

Toby: Wat of Mr. Todd and the lady?

Celeste: -sad look- Later on, when its dark…

Delia: -has a tear rolling down her cheek, and finishes Celeste's sentence- We'll take them somewhere and bury them.

Toby: Why can't we just burn Todd?

Delia: Because, he needs to be buried with his wife.

Toby: -shocked- I didn't know that Todd had a wife…

Delia: His real name wasn't Sweeney Todd either.

Toby: It wasn't?

Delia: No, it was Benjamin Barker, and the lady is his wife, Lucy. And I believe the girl that left earlier with that boy, was his daughter.

Toby: Then why didn't he just go and join her?

Delia: He believed her dead, and she the same. Their daughter was raised by the Judge Turpin. –she said as she glanced towards the oven-

Toby: So, that's why he killed the Judge….

Delia: Yes, I have heard that it was the Judge's fault that he left in the first place. Sentenced him for a false crime so that he could have his wife. – Remembers her Mother's song 'There was a barber and his wife….'- It was horrible what the Judge did to her and their happy family.

Toby: -looks at the two of them- Why don't you ladies go up and rest…I'll take care of the Beadle.

Delia: Thank you Toby. –looks at her sister- I don't mind if you stay with us, seeing as the orphanage is a horrible place to go.

Toby: Thank you mum…-reminded of Mrs. Lovett's kindness- I appreciate it.

Celeste: -shoulders shake with quiet sobs as her sister retreats upstairs-

Toby: -approaches cautiously- Mum…are you awlright?

Celeste: -shook her head- Never mind dear. Just the shock of it all.

Toby: -touches her shoulder- You loved him…didn't you?

Celeste: -sigh- He made my mother happy. I loved him for that.

Toby –nods- I understand. I loved them too. They were my family.

Celeste: -smiles softly- Well, dear, when you've finished, come upstairs. –she walked up the stairs calmly, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she went-


End file.
